Betrayal
by Raven McBain
Summary: Mina thinks about how feelings betray us, as she prepares to fight Dorian.This is a one-shot, drabble, that takes place in the movie-verse. Please reveiw.


I don't own Mina Harker or any of the people mentioned here, I am a poor highschool student who only owns a very high pile of back homework and one very fat rabbit. Flames will be sent to the flying monkeys to play with. I work best with short little fic's, so I decided to write this while I'm working on chapter 4 of "The Past is the Future."

Betrayal

Mina was preparing herself for the fight of her life. She was trying to close off her heart that kept whispering things that betrayed her resolve. Tracing a line across her left palm with the fingers on her right hand, she angrily dashed away the tears that were threatening to fall. Dorian Grey had violated her, mind, body and soul. She refused to think any kind of good thoughts about him. He was a traitor and a monster. Yet she could still feel his hands on her. He seemed to have taken hold of her very soul.

She tried focusing her thoughts on the other members of this League. In a way, this just increased her turmoil, another show of how her own emotions had betrayed her. She had thought horribly of them now they have all proven themselves to be much more then her initial evaluation. They were heroes.

She had thought Dr. Jekyll was a coward whose only use was the monster inside him. She now saw that he was a hero. He was willing to face his worst fear, and almost death, to save the ship and crew. Now, thanks to Dorian, he was more afraid of his creation then ever, because the League still had no clue what "M" would do with his stolen serum.

Her automatic assumption had been that Skinner was the spy. After all, he had no redeeming qualities, and he was the only one they knew sneaking around the ship. She had seen him as a sneaky, no-good, thief, but he hadn't been the spy; the man she trusted with her heart was. To top it all off, Skinner snuck aboard the Nautiloid and sent them back the position of the villains, at great risk to life and limb.

She now saw that Quartermain was not the useless, over the hill, has been, she had thought he was. She had thought that he was an explorer well past his day, but now she would willing pledge her allegiance to him. He could still fight and lead. She would follow him to death, and just might today.

Then there was Nemo, whose very name means no one. The man who worships death, he was a pirate who had killed without remorse. These were the facts that had clouded her thoughts and feelings about the man. Now she had to think of his courage at holding his ship under a breaking bridge, so he could fulfill his part. He had lost a good friend to Grey's treachery, as well as many of his men when the bombs exploded on the captain's mighty ship.

Lastly she saw that Tom was not the naive boy that she had seen him for. His speech to them in the bridge had shown his power. His ability to live in tomorrow, inspired her to do the same. She had seen him as sweet and young, and had spurned his advances, now she was begining to think that maybe she should give him another chance. If she would willingly follow Quartermain to death, she would follow Tom Sawyer to the end of the world, even that happened to be today.

Now when she thought of Dorian Grey, her thoughts didn't betray her as much. She could see him for who he was, a monster! He had betrayed her and tried to destroy this League, who she now saw as her friends. Despite all he and M had done to them they were still standing.

Mina tucked her knives away in her belt, thinking how good it would feel to sink them into Dorian. She didn't know how to kill him yet, but she would figure it out. The immortal would pay; she would destroy him for what he had done to her and the others.

Another dark man had tried to bring her down, Dracula. He killed her beloved friend Lucy, and turned Mina into a half vampire. In the end Dracula had been destroyed by the group of brave men that had ganged together to save her from a dark eternity. This is what Dorian could expect.

Thinking of that time reminded her of her husband Jonathan, he is dead now, but her love of him is what keeps her going. He was the love of her life, Dorian was just a slight passion. She smiled as she remembered her husbands bravery in Transylvania, fighting to protect her against immeasurable odds.

She knew they were nearing M's fortress, but for the first time she believed that this League could stop him. They would destroy M, and she would destroy the foul being known as Dorian Grey!


End file.
